Third Party Opinion
by calliecature
Summary: Violet had always described herself having a gangly physique. Someone begs to differ.


**Willet Fanfiction Project**

**Title: **Third Party Opinion

**Rating: **T for making out (I can never understand why they refer to that as lemon) and because writing this weirded me out.

**Author's Note: ** This is just for all the fans who noted Violet's "gangly physique" that she usually describes herself as recorded in Incredibles Wikipedia. This is also because I included in my other fic "Guidelines for Kidnapping" of Violet checking herself out in the mirror the way Elastigirl did in the movies. Then I thought what if Wilbur walks in on her? Hence, this.

**Summary: **Violet had always described herself having a gangly physique. Someone begs to differ.

Violet tilts her head to one side as she gives herself a look-over. Turning around, her back arches forward as she looks back at the mirror, jutting out her hips to get a better angle.

_I'll never get mom's child-bearing curves, _she thought while she slides one hand down her rump.

With a sigh, the focus of her gaze returns to the whole image. She gives out a startled yelp when she sees Wilbur's reflection on the background leaning on the doorway. Violet reactively whirls around to face him.

"Geez, Wilbur. How long have you been checking me out?"

A smirk forms in his lips before answering. "That depends. Are you asking about just now or since?"

She gives him a withering look that fails miserably. Even though they're married he still has the need to hit on her for some reason. That doesn't mean she has to show that she likes it… much.

He walks towards her. "Are you having weight issues or something?" Wilbur asks, cocking his head in an amused grin that seems to say "you have got to be kidding me." Unknown to Violet, seeing her check her rear like that is like an advertisement for-

Violet frowns at his expression, "No."

Wilbur puts his arms around her from behind as she faces the mirror again, resting his cheek on the side of her head. Since it seems that she won't be going anywhere, she continues. "I just remember that when I was in high school I used to mourn about never getting my mom's curvy figure." She rubs the forearms around her thoughtfully. "Now, looking at myself, I can say I'm satisfied with what I have."

That would have been more believable if it wasn't the right thing to say. She pauses, looking at their reflection before giving off shrug. Nonchalantly, she untangles herself from his arms before walking past him.

"By the way, dinner-"

A hand shots out and pulls her back gentle and sudden. Surprised, her hands land on his chest to lessen the impact. Violet blinks and she finds herself staring at a pair of hazel eyes. A warm chuckle reverberated under her fingers as his arms found their way to her hips.

"If you want my opinion…" he whispers in a way that sends Violet's pulse racing.

A gasp escapes from her as she felt two strong hands cup her rear. Another smirk forms at the heated expression on her face.

"See? Just right." In one smooth movement, his hands slowly move upwards to the flow of her small rounded hips. Unconsciously, her hands began to grip his shirt tighter. The tips of his thumbs meet as his hands continue to travel to the cinch of her waist. Violet feels herself relax at the warmth his hands had trailed but then tense again as his hands went higher. Without pausing, his hands curve at the full of her breasts.

"And they fit."

Her eyes close at the familiar burning at the pit of her stomach as his fingers spread around her ribcage, his thumbs tracing the underwire of her bra. Damn Wilbur and his hands. Dinner is getting farther and farther from her mind.

Having reached the tightest her fists could clench, her own hands reactively release their grip on his shirt as she draws out a breath that she didn't remember holding. Her head droop slightly as she tried to regain control, numbly aware of the fluttering that resonated beneath her fingers. But still, his hands continue on their journey.

"All in all…"

She could feel his hands glide smoothly up her chest and grazing over her collar bone. A shudder went through her as one hand lingers on the sensitive spot on her neck before she felt him cupping her cheeks. A gentle pressure tilts her head up and Violet opens her eyes at the action, meeting his hazel brown gaze. The fluttering beneath her fingers race.

"Beautiful," he quietly said.

Violet's eyes widen as she slowly places her hands over his. Even as teens, Wilbur has always watched her. Her face has always been guarded- a second mask that protects more than her identity. Now looking into those violet eyes that had always held him fascinated, he is once again in those rare moments that she let that mask slip and finds himself staring at a torrent of emotions while her mouth hang slightly agape.

"Wilbur…" the sound of his name tried to carry that gut wrenching sensation for the intensity for him inside her heart. How, how, how could she even contest with that? It's not fair that she couldn't make him feel even a whit of what he's making her feel right now. But he must have understood it for his eyes softened more at the sound of her voice.

A pulling sensation seems to draw them both and Violet closes the remaining space between them and eases her lips to his mouth. Wilbur responds and the kiss intensified into something fiercer. She numbly feels her hands cup the back of his head as his arms wrap around her.

They broke apart for that irritable need for air. Wilbur leans his forehead on hers as she fought not to go weak in the knees. The dazed but blissful expression in her face did not escape him and he felt a rush of masculine pride for causing that.

"Satisfied?"

His body stiffens slightly as she hooks one leg around his hips and arches herself more against him. A smirk forms in Violet's mouth as she watches his hazel eyes darken by something else. He's not the only one who can play this game.

"If you want my opinion…" she breathes close to his lips.

Violet hums to herself as she takes a sip in her cup. She lowers it down to catch her cousin-in-law's amused and scrutinizing gaze. "What?"

Tallulah continues to stare with one hand on her chin. "That's a nice afterglow you got in there," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Violet sputters and she just know she's red judging by how hot her ears felt. Wilbur, who was passing by behind Tally's back, throws her a knowing smirk before exiting through the door.

In the background of Tally's giggling, Violet fought the urge not to hide her bright red face with the curtain of her dark hair. Damn Wilbur and his hands and all the rest of him. But yes, his opinion was _thoroughly_ appreciatedlast night.


End file.
